


Interrogation

by humanveil



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M, Texting, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven hates not knowing. Set during Serendipity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to [中文](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=192282&page=1#pid3827842) by [aurorafranco](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorafranco/pseuds/aurorafranco)

“ _Seriously,_ Charles! Again?”

Charles lifted his eyes away from the small screen and towards his little sister, cheeks still hurting with the effort to not grin like an idiot as his phone vibrated every few seconds. “What?” he asked, distracted once again as the silver text box appeared.

“ _Get off your phone!”_

“Why,” he asked, fingers flying across the phone’s screen.  “You’re always on your phone.”

“That’s different!” Raven replied, sounding exactly like she had when she was little and things didn’t go her way.

“ _How?”_

“I’m not old.”

Charles rolled his eyes at Raven’s idiotic argument and looked at her once again, “Nor am I.”

“You kinda are.”

“Raven,” he said, sighing. “What do you want from me?”

“Attention,” she replied, smiling sweetly. “And to know who the hell you’re talking to.”

Charles bit his lip and reread the text he’d just sent to make sure it sounded okay, as if it wasn’t already too late to change it, “No.”

“No?”

He nodded, “Yeah, _no_.”

“What do you mean _no_?”

“What I mean,” Charles said, head lolling against the back of his couch, “Is _no_ , I am not telling you who it is.”

“Why,” Raven asked, and Charles saw the dangerous gleam enter her eyes, the one he knew meant that she wouldn’t stop her harassment until she gained the information she wanted. “Do I know him?”

“What makes you think it’s a _him_?”

“You wouldn’t be smiling like that if it wasn’t a _him_.”

“I have plenty of female friends who make me smile, Raven.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, “but not like _that_.”

Charles sighed, again, “You don’t know him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Because I know a lot of people, Charles.”

“Yes, but not this person.”

“I bet I do.”

“I bet you don’t.”

“Fine,” Raven said, smirking, “What’s his name?”

“None of your business.”

“That’s a weird name.”

Charles rolled his eyes again, holding his phone protectively against his chest as his sister interrogated him. He didn’t want to tell her yet, to tell anyone, really. He and Erik had been talking for a while now, and he’d grown fond of the other man. Really, _really_ fond, in fact, and the thought of telling anyone made his face heat with embarrassment and his stomach erupt in butterflies Charles was sure came from the core of Hell itself.

“I’m not telling you,” Charles said, and _honestly,_ she should just listen to him and drop it.

“I’ll hack your phone,” Raven stated, moving closer toward him like an animal hunting it’s pray. “I know how.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Hank does.”

Charles hid his phone behind his back, knowing fully that it wouldn’t do anything to stop her, as Raven sat closer to him on the couch. “Why won’t you just leave it?”

“Because I want to know.”

Charles opened his mouth, ready to reply, but the faint _bing_ of his phone interrupted him. He couldn’t help but bring the object back into sight, though he held it closely to his face in a bid to hide the screen, and thus the name, from Raven. Predictably, it didn’t work. The second his fingers had put his passcode in and the screen lit up with his sacred text thread, Raven pounced. His little sister moved quickly to grab the phone and hold him back, the initial surprise of the attack allowed her enough leverage to get a hold of the phone with one arm and pin him against the couch with the other.

“Erik,” she muttered, and Charles cursed, using all his power to get away from her hold and rescue his phone. He managed, eventually, to end up on the other side of his living room, phone in hand and clothes askew, but it was too late. He knew Raven had already seen more than enough to tease him for the rest of eternity. “Who the hell is Erik?”

“I told you, you don’t know him.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“No.”

“You have _hearts_ after his name, Charles! What are you, a thirteen year old girl?”

“It’s none of your business,” Charles repeated, for what felt like the umpteenth time.

“You call him _darling,”_ Raven replied, as if that proved everything.

“I call a lot of people darling.”

“He called you _sweetheart._ ”

“So?”

“ _So?”_ Raven repeated, as if he was an idiot. “So _who the hell is he_?”

Charles sighed loudly, “A friend.”

“A friend?”

“Are you going to repeat everything I say?”

“This is important, Charles!”

“It really isn’t.”

“You put hearts after his name,” she repeated, and again, Charles didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. “You don’t do that for normal people, which means he’s _important_.”

“We aren’t having this conversation right now.”

“Yes, we are.”

“No, we’re not,” Charles mumbled, eyes drifting back to his phone as a few more texts came in quick succession. He couldn’t help the silly grin that graced his face as he typed out his reply. He could hear Raven call his name, voice laced with mock annoyance, but he ignored it.

Instead, Charles lowered himself back onto the couch to continue the conversation with the man he thought he was maybe-just-a-little-but-probably-a-lot-in-love-with. Raven’s annoyed sigh and over-exaggerated eye roll as she moved to his kitchen went unnoticed as he focused on not making a fool of himself.  


End file.
